


Dreams

by Lil_Lottie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dreams, M/M, heart to heart in a heart, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lottie/pseuds/Lil_Lottie
Summary: Roxas didn’t mind his fate of being inside Sora’s heart. He missed Axel, sure, but if his friend was dead then what was the point of existing once again? To be with Sora, he figured.





	Dreams

It was romantic in a tragic sort of way, him being stuck in the heart of someone else and all. In Sora’s heart he didn’t have a physical body since there was no physical space but he had his thoughts and sometimes he caught glimpses of the world through Sora’s eyes. He wasn’t sad about his fate. He willingly gave up his life for Sora, he wouldn’t have changed a thing. He missed Axel, sure, but if his friend was dead then what was the point of existing once again? To be next to Sora, he figured. Funny, how everything tied back to his other. He reasoned that’s why it has to be _him_ , because everything and everyone is connected to _his_ heart. His anger and resentment slowly turned to admiration, love, and Roxas wasn’t afraid to admit that to himself. He knew that if he could, somehow, once again have a body he’d spend every day next to Sora. They were always together now and hopefully always would be in the future. 

He wasn’t sure when he started to feel this sudden affection for his other. On one hand it felt like just yesterday Roxas gave up his existence but on the other hand it felt like eternity. It started after they talked in Sora’s dream, he figured. Suddenly he once again took form, all spikes and black leather coat and surprisingly, there was Sora. “You deserve to be your own person” was all it took and his heart (did he even have one?) melted and now the only sensation he could remember was Sora’s calloused hands on his. He felt like he understood Riku now for he too would do anything to save Sora if something happened to him. He missed Axel and the sunset and the taste of sea-salt ice cream but none of it would be worth it without Sora. 

Sometimes when Sora dreamed Roxas found himself on the tail end: never seeing Sora but seeing his aftermath. His dreams never made sense; sometimes they were in black and white, sometimes they were in bright color. There were times, too, were the location of his dreams were two worlds smashed together creating a maze of mismatched walls and furnishings. These dreams felt like a cruel trick. He wished for only a second of sight of him, to remember. It felt like ages since he’s seen Sora and he thought it wasn’t fair; always destined to be apart of, not with. During these dreams he found himself dragging his hand along to walls to feel something sturdy and solid. He’d also do his best to try and listen for any sign of Sora. He wondered if Sora even knew if they were sharing a dream or if the brunette was constantly oblivious to his presence. Maybe if Sora knew he was here he would wait for him, they could go together, but once Roxas realized he couldn’t make a sound he knew it was pointless. 

These dreams happened over and over, Roxas wondered if this was his eternity: broken dreams of a broken boy. Slowly, he felt like things began to change. The dreams became less and less of a hodgepodge of different worlds and the worlds Roxas recognized were becoming more like he remembered: whole. He could feel the echo of Sora’s thoughts and feelings at this point and it made him feel like the two of them were less divided. Somehow, they were closer. Sora’s voice became louder and louder with each dream and it got to the point Roxas couldn’t hear his own thoughts. It was so overwhelming he yelled out as if in pain. He felt relieved at the fact he could finally make sound in these dreams but this feeling was overshadowed by the feeling that crept up as soon as he laid eyes on the boy that appeared in front of him. 

“Sora.” He breathed out. He felt whole. 

Sora smiled at him. He was so gentle, so kind. He took the couple steps to fill the space and wrapped his arms around Roxas, “I’ve been looking for you and yet you’ve been here all along.” Sora’s head was pressed against Roxas’ shoulder which muffled his voice. 

Roxas brought his arms up to reciprocate the hug, squeezing him, “You’ve been looking for me?” 

“Yes, and I won’t rest until I’ve found a way to bring you back, Roxas. I promise.” Sora didn’t want leave his other’s arms. He moved his arms up and wrapped them around his neck so that way he could properly look at Roxas’ face. 

“Sora… I’m sorry for fighting you to regain control. I was angry but I know now how important you are... to everyone.” 

Sora smiled and moved his hand to Roxas’ check, running his thumb down his face, “You don’t have to apologize. I understand. I don’t think it’s fair you had to give up your existence for me.”

Roxas took the chance to press his forehead against Sora’s and his arms slid down his other’s back, settling around his waist, “I-” he stopped himself. He wanted to tell Sora he loved him but he decided it wasn’t the right time or the right place. Those words deserved to be said face to face somewhere not a dream. “We’re connected. I’ll always be with you. As long as you exist, I do too.” 

“I have so much I want to say,” Sora’s voice became soft and quiet, “There are so many people waiting for you, Roxas. They miss you. I know you’re with me always but it’s not enough.” Tears began to form in Sora’s and his voice started to shake, “I need you physically with me.” 

Roxas could feel the heart he didn’t know he had break, “And one day I will be,” He tried to sound confident to help Sora remain strong, “I know you’re doing everything you can. You’ll figure it out. I believe in you.” 

Sora’s watery eyes lit up at Roxas’ words, “And when you’re back you can never leave me.” 

Roxas knew there would be too much unsaid between them. He hated that soon Sora would no longer be here and he’d once again be another part of his heart, “There’s no one I’d rather be with than you.”

The dream started to melt away into nothingness and Sora became harder and harder for Roxas to see, “I’ll come back for you, I promise!”

“I know you will.” Roxas responded and then Sora was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in three hours last night and made myself sad. It’s chill, tho. 
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr!](http://radicalryden.tumblr.com/)


End file.
